Reiner
Reiner is a character present within the Tokyo portion of the story, where he is Sierra Team's medical officer. He is loosely based around and associated with the M90 shotgun from Halo: Combat Evolved, as well as the Medic class from Team Fortress 2. History Reiner grew up in the small town of Nürburg, Germany as an only child. He would occasionally watch racers try and conquer the local race track, the Nürburgring, and witness the crashes and accidents that occurred. This lead him to pursue a career in medical studies in hopes to help future drivers who set foot on the legendary track. As his hometown had no local schools, he had to study abroad in Adenau, where he met Freida, who was a foreign student who was also studying in the medical field. During his off time from school, his father helped teach him how to hunt with a shotgun, as well as help him with his medical studies. Over time, Reiner became more cynical as he witnessed some other classmates acting less mature than the others, near to the point of misanthropy. Even during his secondary education period, he found that he could only trust Freida as a friend. Wartime Reiner was drafted into the Military Juggernaut project after seeing his impressive self-taught medical skills. While Freida was also drafted, the two were placed into separate teams, Reiner being assigned to Sierra team. His first deployment was during the Second Korean Uprising in 2008. During his deployment he spent a lot of time in combat, while making the occasional visit to the surgery station. While in combat, he would dissect the bodies of fallen enemy soldiers in irreparable condition (decapitation or extreme cardiac trauma), and harvest their organs for preservation and future use. Conversely, he would help any civilians that had been injured in battle, even if they were bystanders from the opposing side. After the conflict ended in 2011, his impressive medical skills had earned him the rank of First Lieutenant of his team, landing him as second in command. Personality Reiner can be best described as sarcastic, arrogant yet intelligent, and dismissive. He generally has a negative attitude towards frivolous nonsense and silliness, as he finds it to be pointless. When it comes to intelligent discussions, being around Freida, or performing surgical procedures, he feels slightly more content. He has a fair level of respect for his commanding officer, as well as a desire to understand the inner workings of his mind. Equipment Reiner's equipment is more centered around close quarters combat. His primary weapon of choice is a Remington 870 shotgun with a 5 shot tube. In addition, he carries an H&K MP7A1 as a secondary weapon, and an H&K USP Tactical chambered in .45ACP as a sidearm. Occasionally, he uses a sledgehammer as a situational weapon and utility. Physical traits Reiner is classified as a middleweight, with perhaps the most balanced stats of his team. His strength & mobility are about average for his size. Considering his abstinence from tobacco and alcohol, his body is one of the more healthy amongst the cast. Category:Characters Category:ANSO Operatives Category:Power Armor Operatives Category:Europeans Category:Male characters Category:Middleweights